


Dreamies Group Chat  (NOT HYUNGS ALLOWED ! (and by that we mean you doyoung ))

by in_my_world



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Humor, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other memebers of NCT are mentioned, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_my_world/pseuds/in_my_world
Summary: Demon Child : It was finally time this was doneDemon Child : A NCT dream group chatDemon Child : where we can freely express our opinion and complain about our hyungs without them knowingDemon Child : because they don't know that this chat existsDemon Child : they have absolutely no knowledge about this AT ALLorThe one were NCT Dream creates an EXCLUSIVE chat and chaos ensues





	Dreamies Group Chat  (NOT HYUNGS ALLOWED ! (and by that we mean you doyoung ))

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames :
> 
> Mark : Makeu Lee  
> Renjun : Moonmin4ever   
> Jeno : Jenojam   
> Donghyuck : Demon child ( he lost a bet in the nct 127 dorms )   
> Jaemin : Smile Angel   
> Chenle : President Lele   
> Jisung : Jisung Parrrrk 
> 
> * For those who don't know MC Ari is NCT Dream manager and he stays with them at their dorm (he is Chenle's roommate)

_ Demon Child created a chat room _

_ Demon Child named the chat “  _ **_Dreamies Chat Room_ ** _ ” _

_ Demon Child added  _ **_Makeu Leeeee_ ** _ ,  _ **_Moonmin4ever_ ** _ ,  _ **_Jenojam_ ** _ ,  _ **_Smile Angel_ ** _ ,  _ **_President Lele_ ** _ and  _ **_Jisung Parrrk_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**Demon Child** : It was finally time this was done

**Demon Child** : A NCT dream group chat 

**Demon Child** : where we can freely express our opinion and complain about our hyungs without them knowing ****

**Demon Child**  : because they don't know that this chat exists

**Demon Child** : they have absolutely no knowledge about this AT ALL

**Jenojam** : …..Donghyuck ? Is that you ?

**Demon Child** : yes this is I 

**Smile Angel** : lies

**Smile Angel** : u r not hyuckie 

**Smile Angel** : hyuckie cant for the life of him spell that well

**Smile Angel** : while texting thats it 

**Monnmin4ever** : True 

**Monnmin4ever** :  sometimes i think im talking to Lele while im texting him

**Monnmin4ever** : who r u impostor 

**Smile Angel** : reveal urself

**President Lele** : what is this

**President Lele** : and wow  gege thanks for the confidence boost 

**Monnmin4ever** : shut shut i do it with love  <3

**Jenojam** : back to the topic at hand 

**Jenojam** : we still have an impostor here

**Jenojam** : also where r Jisung and Mark hyung

**Demon Child** : I am donghyuck

**Demon Child** : I am nct lead vocal 

**Demon Child** : I torment my hyungs every waking moment 

**Demon Child** : and i enjoy it 

**Jisung Parrrk** : Im here

**Jisung Parrrk** :  N u r definety not Hyuckie hyung 

**Jisung Parrrk** : he would already have complained about the ‘not texting like a human being’ thing

**Jisung Parrrk** : u r obviously one of the 127 hyungs

**Smile Angel** : *gasp* TRUE ONLY A HYUNG WOULD B SO SHADY ABOUT HYUCKIES TEASING

**Smile Angel** : WHO R U ???? TAEYONG HYUNG ? YUTA HYUNG ?? JAEHYUN HYUNG ?? WINWIN HYUNG? JOHNNY HYUNG ??

**Smile Angel** : Def not Taeil hyung he’s too nice

**Smile Angel** : WHY HAVE YOU COME SPY ON US, INNOCENT CHILDREN

**Jenojam** : It’s not Taeyong hyung, he doesnt need to spy us he has MC Ari on speed dial 

**President Lele** : Jaehyun hyung is also too nice to do this

**Jisung Parrrk** : and Johnny hyung still thinks we r 13 n that we are cute innocent children

**Smile Angel** : Which we are until proof of the contrary resurfaces

**Monnmin4ever** : Just texted Sicheng ge, not him but he will investigate 

**Jenojam** : srly where's Mark

**Demon Child** : OKAY SO MAYBE IM NOT DONGHYUCK

**Demon Child** : YOU DONT HAVE TO GO ALL DETECTIVE CONAN ON ME

**Smile Angel** : Yuta hyung ? He’s evil enough

**Jenojam** : Nah, Yuta would have been more imaginative naming the chat 

**Jenojam** : Dreamies GC is just lacking creativity 

**Smile Angel** : true true 

**Demon Child** : HEY 

**Jenojam** : Where is Mark, mysterious hyung

**Smile Angel** : n did u kill Donghyuck to get his phone or 

**Monnmin4ever** : if he did am I allowed to tell him I told u so ? 

**Monnmin4ever** : cause I told him a hyung was gonna kill him someday 

**President Lele** : if he's dead you'll be talking to his ghost gege

**Monnmin4ever** : I would said I told u so to his ghost then 

**Jisung Parrrk** : but really hyung we kinda need him so don't kill him pls

**President Lele** : wait if hyuckie hyung dies ….do I become main vocal ? 

**Smile Angel** : Back to the topic at hand WHO R U HYUNG ??

**Jenojam** : and did u kill Mark hyung too

**Demon Child** : I DIDNT KILL ANYONE 

**Jisung Parrrk** : u better have not killed Mark, hyung 

**Jisung Parrrk** : killing innocents souls is a crime 

**Smile Angel** : and hyukie ?

**President Lele** : haechan hyung wasnt exactly innocent 

**Jenojam** : maybe Ten hyung ?????

**Smile Angel** : nah we already have that other gc with him remember ?

**Monnmin4ever** : I think we're overlooking the most obvious answer here 

**Monnmin4ever** : I mean who's the only one who would be parenty enough 

**President Lele** : and evil enough 

**Smile Angel** : to want to spy on us 

**Makeu Leeeee** : Doyoung hyung ???? Why do you have Donghyucks phone ? We have been looking for it for the last hour 

**Makeu Leeeee** : hyung i want m y phone back rn -DH 

**Makeu Leeeee** : Im srious hyung -DH

**Demon Child** : You ate the last choco bar. You are not getting this back until you buy a new one.

**Makeu Leeeee** : Im going 2 ur room rn i m coming 2 get my phone -DH

**Makeu Leeeee** : n im not scared of playing dirty 2 get it -DH

**Makeu Leeeee** : Euh Hyuckie is gone now hyung ? He really seems to be going towards your room ….

**Jisung Parrrk** : Sooooo 

**Jisung Parrrk** : wanna bet on who wins this one

**Demon Child** : NO BETTING ! You are too young to bet on anything !!

**Jenojam** : Donghyuck

**Smile Angel** : Hyuckie got this one 

**President Lele** : I mean Doyoung hyung is strong i guess 

**Demon Child** : AT LEAST ONE OF MY CHILDREN LOVES ME ! Thank you Chenle !

**President Lele** : but hyuckie hyung is gonna win

**Demon Child** : forget it 

**Monnmin4ever** : Donghyuck

**Monnmin4ever** : and sicheng hyung says that he’s going to ur room to film everything 

**Monnmin4ever** : he’s saying smt about blackmail 

**Makeu Leeeee** : *sight* i guess I’m going to have to look for Taeyong hyung 

**Makeu Leeeee** : and explain where the screams are coming from…

**Smile Angel** : Junie tell sicheng-hyung to keep us updated 

**Jisung Parrrk** : and to send us that video 

**Monnmin4ever** : Lol its already over

**Monnmin4ever** : its a really short video 

**Monnmin4ever** : Hyuckie tackled hyung 

**President Lele** : I always new that  Donghyuckie hyung was a true savage 

**President Lele** : didnt know until what extent 

**Jenojam** : knew * 

**Smile Angel** : the extent that people ( cough teenagers cough) go for their phones 

**Jisung Parrrk** : Well we would do it too

**Demon Child** : Im baaaaaaaaaaaaak

**Makeu Leeeee** : we have barricaded ourselves in our room 

**Makeu Leeeee** : Doyooung hyung it’s outside saying something about demon children and disrespect of parents

**Demon Child** :  Te important thing is dat i got my phone baaaaack

**Monnmin4ever** : Do you think that someday he (n Taeyong hyung too) will stop calling us his children 

**Jenojam** : Prob not 

**President Lele** : They feed us 

**Jisung Parrrk** : and nag us more than MC Ari

**Smile Angel** : therefor they are our moms 

**Smile Angel** : it all makes sense 

**Makeu Leeeee** : I just read at loud that part to the conversation to doyoung 

**Makeu Leeeee** : He’s so moved that he stopped trying to bring down the door

**Demon Child** : waitttt im trying to 

**Demon Child** : ahaaaaa

_ Demon Child changed the name of the chat to  _ **_Dreamies Group Chat_ **

**_(NOT HYUNGS ALLOWED ! (and by that we mean you doyoung ))_ **

**Demon Child** : thats better

**Monnmin4ever** : I guess we are keeping this ?

**Demon Child** : its a good way to talk behind hyungs backs 

**Jisung Parrrk** : you r so evil 

**Jisung Parrrk** : i admire u

**President Lele** : me too

**Jenojam** : why is our maknae line low key evil masterminds in the making ?

**Demon Child** : HEY IM UR AGE

**Smile Angel** : u still part of the maknae line 

**Smile Angel** : we’re going with mental ages here 

**President Lele** : then shouldnt Renjun ge be part of it too 

**President Lele** : Gege is so pure

**Jisung Parrrk** : thats true

**Jenojam** : Thats what he wants u to believe

**Makeu Leeeee** : ...Do I have to be concerned?

**Monnmin4ever** : Nope hyung, I’m an angel 

**Smile Angel** : HA

**Jenojam** : HA

**Demon Child** : HA

**Monnmin4ever** : shut up 

**Makeu Leeeee** : ...I’m just gonna ignore that 

**President Lele** : MC Ari says that we have to go to sleep now 

**President Lele** : and that if he stills see us in our phones 10 minutes from now he WILL confiscate them 

**Jisung Parrrk** : and with that 

**Jisung Parrrk** : Maknae out 

**President Lele** : Mc Ari says that this goes for Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung too

**President Lele** : And that he’s not afraid to sat Taeyong hyung on you 

**Jenojam** : set *

**President Lele** : and that he has your mom’s number Jaemin hyung, so that goes for you too

**Smile Angel** : we have obviously forgotten the true parent of nct 

**Smile Angel** : Damn my mom is really outside my room gotta go 

**Jenojam** : No matter how parenty Taeyong and Doyoung are 

**Jenojam** : they would never surpass the level of parent-ness that MC Ari has

**Monnmin4ever** : Amen to that

**Makeu Leeeee** : Go to sleep, we have practice tomorrow 

**President Lele** : Good niiiiiight :D 

**Monnmin4ever** : Night night 

**Jenojam** : Night ! 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ! Do tell me if you have ideas for any possible conversations or username changes !


End file.
